Meanings
by UpAllNightWriting
Summary: The meanings of one's name is said to describe that person's personality... But is this true for the team? Lighthearted oneshot, most of the team. Tiny bit of McAbby.


**Another oneshot for your pleasing! I had been wanting to do something like this for a while, so here it is. Sorry it's a little short, but what it lacks in length is made up in humor. Hopefully. Maybe McAbby if you squint. Enjoy! **

Tim McGee sat at his desk, surfing the web. Tony was eating his meager lunch of coffee and a bagel he had leftover from his breakfast. Ziva was out to lunch with a friend, and Gibbs was... well, Gibbs was where ever Gibbs went during lunch. McGee remembered something he wanted to do last night and decided to get it over with now. He had nothing better to do. A few minuets into his search, Tim scoffed and wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Watcha doing, McGoo?" Tony looked over to see his partner staring intently at the screen.

That was the face he made when he hacked. Tony snuck over to McGee's desk and whispered in his ear. "Or should I ask what you are hacking?" Tony commented. "No, you shouldn't. Go away." McGee tried vainly to shoo away his annoying friend. "Ooh. What are you doing?" Tony said, his interest peaked. "If you must know, I'm looking up the meaning of my first name." Tim said. "Well, don't leave me hanging like that, Probie! What does it mean?" Tony sounded like a little kid watching something he had never seen before.

"Well, according to this website, the Irish meaning of my name is 'One who honors God.'" Tim said, reading the text he saw on the screen out loud. "Does little Timmy honor God?" Tony prodded. "Well, I go to church when I can, so yeah, I guess so." Tim said. "Hey! I've got an idea. What does Tony mean?" Tony asked curiously.

"Probably 'One who is annoying.'" Tim said as he looked it up. "Seriously? Tony means 'Highly praiseworthy.' Someone got this wrong." Tim said, knowing he would never hear the end of it. "On the contrary, Probie. Highly praiseworthy! Finally! Someone who truly understands me! Hey, maybe we should tell Gibbs that. Get him to stop slapping me." Tony said, obviously feeling good about himself. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't stop slapping you because your name means highly praiseworthy." Tim said.

Then the elevator dinged and none other than Ziva walked out, a yummy smelling carryout box in her hand. "Hello, miss David. Do you know what your name means?" Tony said, cueing Tim to look it up. He was surprised when she said yes. "I do. It means 'Splendid or splendor.' Why?" Ziva said when she saw Tony's face fall. "Well, we're looking up what everyone's first names mean." Tony said. "Well, I do not know what my last name means, perhaps you could look that up?" Ziva suggested. Tim typed it in and spoke. "David means-" he said before Tony interrupted. "Super awesome ninja chick?" he guessed.

"No. It means friend or beloved. That fits you. We're your friends." Tim said, looking at Ziva. She smiled and agreed. "That is true. Well, with the exception of Tony." Ziva smirked. "Ha ha. Very funny David. That's real funny. Whose next?" Tony said. The three agents thought for a minuet. Then Tony and Ziva turned to each other and at the same time and said one word.

"Gibbs."

Tim was way ahead of them, however, and he had typed Jethro in the search bar already. "Ok. Jethro means excellence, abundance, overflowing." Tim said. "Overflowing with what? Confidence? Leadership? Power? Head-slapping rights?" Tony said almost sarcastically. "Try Leroy." Ziva told McGee. "Ok Searching it now. Here's the answer you might be looking for, Tony. Leroy means 'the king.'" McGee answered.

"Of course it does. I should have seen it coming." Tony said, chuckling to himself. "Seen what coming?" Abby asked as she bounced into the squadroom. "We've been looking up the meanings of our first names. Leroy means the king. " Tony said, whispering Gibbs' first name. "Really? Timmy, what does my name mean?" Abby said, already excited to hear the results.

"Abby means..." Tim said, reading through the explanation and smiling at its contents. Abby had her eyes closed and was scrunched up, waiting for a response. "Abby means 'Joy of the father, father's joy, gives joy, intelligent and beautiful.'" Tim said, looking up at her. Abby was smiling. She walked over to McGee and hugged him.

"Oh, Timmy. That was amazing. Thank you!" she said, obviously pleased. "What does Tim mean?" She asked him. "One who thinks Abby is intelligent and beautiful." Tim said with a warm smile. "Aww... McGee!" Abby said, pecking him on the cheek. Tim blushed.

Putting the awkward McGee/Abby moment aside, Tony began to think of someone else's name to look up. "Hey, what about the director?" Ziva whispered as the man himself walked past them and into MTAC. "Yeah! Do Leon, McGee." Tony said, agreeing with Ziva's idea. Abby looked over Tim's shoulder as he typed. "Leon means 'The lion.' That's actually really fitting." Tim said. "How? Vance is clearly not a lion." Abby said, not getting what Tim was talking about. "No, I think McGee's on to something. A lion would eat a king, but a king could easily control a lion." Tony said, referring to both Gibbs and Vance. "Right! They fight for power all the time!" Ziva said.

"Ok... I guess I see your point. Hey, what about Ducky and Jimmy! We shouldn't leave them out!" Abby said, turning to face McGee once again. "Sure thing. Donald means 'Great chief, world mighty." Tim said. "Ducky has been all over the world." Ziva pointed. "And he is the chief M.E." Abby said. Tony nodded his head.

"Next." He said. "Well, Jimmy means supplanter." McGee answered. "Which means?" Tony said. "It's kind of like suppling or replacing something." Abby defined the term. "Oh. I don't really see how that fits the Gremlin." Tony said. "I do not see it either." Ziva admitted. "He replaced Gerald." Abby pointed out, touching on a sensitive subject.

"Who is Gerald?" Ziva asked. "Ducky's old assistant. He retired because of... health reasons. " Tony said, making something up on the fly. "Oh. Then I guess that is appropriate." Ziva said. "What's appropriate, Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he walked in, right on time. "Uh.. what Tony wants to buy his girlfriend for her birthday. He wanted a woman's opinion." Ziva said, ad-libing to the best of her ability. Tony's eyebrows shot up and he half glared at her.

"Uh huh. If anybody needs me, I'll be up taming the lion." Gibbs said, jogging up the stairs. Tony, who was sitting at his desk, stared at Ziva, absolutely dumbfounded. "How does he do it? I swear that the question isn't what the meaning of life is, it's 'How does Gibbs do it?' It's insane!" Tony said, verbalizing what everyone else was thinking. McGee exited the website and looked at his friends.

"Kings are also all-knowing."

**In case you're wondering, the meanings I used are ones I got from a website, so I'm not sure how accurate they are. Don't hold me to it. Anyways, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! ~Owl**


End file.
